hat_shoefandomcom-20200213-history
Probably
http://www.hatshoe.org/probably.html Content: "Probably has something to do with hatshoe.org or somesuch. out word" "Men were being arrested at the end of your street. They were selling drugs at the construction site of the new condos. Isn't it weird that that stuff happens? Someone was murdered, too." through above sentences "Why even bother leaving voice memos to | yourself? What does "Reminding of the ground beef" even mean?" "And furthermore, it is 2010; why do you still use "LOL"? "Two atoms are sitting at a bar -First atom: "Oh shit! I think I just lost an electron!" -Second atom: "Are you sure?" -First atom: "I'm positive" out and replaced with "I'm still not attracted to you." Similar" "horizon." sure where this fits, but it might mean something. The position of the period after it implies that it is right-side-up, so I don't think it's part of the sentence below. upside-down ""If we don't understand it, it should be illegal." Why not just admit?" "So why get so attachted to this body if you'll still get a new one ?" the box "I felt this was an ideal spot for a box such as this." not related to the box sentence, but written in the box with it "I think the next thing to do is share some illustrations." these "illustrations" are a part of the Terminus chain, but there is no solid proof yet. "Is it beef jerkey or did I just buy dog food? Because if that's how you want to play, I can save a bunch of money by buying the same thing in a different package" lightly at the bottom. Most likely related the DogFood sentence "By switching to Geicko. Should have said it." "I saw a christmas card that was sent to him lying in the gutter in front of his house. Weird that at the time of its writing, the sender had no idea they were writing to a dead man. They had no idea it would never reach its target, only to lie outside in the snow, so much care taken to be swept away into some sewer. in a lighter ink, implying it was written afterwards. All words are crossed out, but "time" is rewritten Much like the majority of our time capsules." side-ways "Enough SOAP MACFUCKING TAVISH moments. He's got to jump through a window to tackle a guy at every possible moment. A game where you actually defend fast food restaurants from invading Russians. This is America's erection." up-side-down and at an angle "What was also interesting was that out word was so non-compliant. I thought he'd take what I told him and run with it. Instead, he went in a completely different direction. Ultimately, this will make things more difficult for any who seek. Most interesting! Clues: HTML notes: This will change too. diagonally It's called Hamburg until you shape it into a disk and put it in a bun. Then it becomes Hamburger. Clues: The link to the index is written inside a sentence. I haven't seen this in any pages yet, so it might mean something. The triangular sentence has a pattern of one word on the first line, two words on the second line, ect. until the sixth line, where it only has one character (a question mark). The triangular sentence, the upside-down and diagonal sentence, the second box sentence, and the Geicko addition are all written in the same ink. Perhaps they were all additions added at the same time. The handwriting is the same, so I don't think someone is reveiwing these entries before HS enters them, but someone is mentioned in the upside-down and diagonal sentence (the crossed out word). Perhaps this is a name of someone related to the HS project. Another game reference for HS to MW2. HS appears to love games of almost any kind (from Elder Scrolls to BatMan to FPS games). Chain: nothing